Ultimate Fate
by Celestial Rage
Summary: A one-shot story. When anger and pain becomes hate, then fate appears more clear. Please, read and review!


_Disclaimer: I don´t own any of Final Fantasy VIII characters, places... bla bla bla..._

**Ultimate Fate**

By CelestialRage

Her eyes wandered from one face to another.

Pain stung her. Pain caused not only because of the wounds she had been inflicted, but for a feeling she had long forgotten.

A voice she knew quite well whispered in her ear, soothing her, but at the same time making her heart twitch with agony and suffering at the mere thought of what was coming next.

He pleaded her to let him help her.

She stood stubbornly just where she was, considering her options... but finding none. Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, she decided to let go.

It was fate, after all.

She directed some words towards the ones in front of her, while her spirit wrapped around his, calling him forth and accepting his help.

ooo ooo

When did it all begin?

As far as Rinoa could remember, it was on board the Ragnarok. At that moment she would have given anything just to stay with him, with her one true love, Squall Leonhart.

Never in her life had she felt better than in that instant, when the SeeD Commander finally gathered the courage to embrace her. Only minutes before, the estharian technician had told him about her new _condition_.

She was a sorceress...

Gladly for Rinoa, instead of pulling away, Squall had accepted the fact and stood strong by her side. When she had admitted her fear, he had embraced her, so she knew she wasn't alone.

He would always be with her.

ooo ooo

He kept fighting, never showing he was hurt or tired, his expression always brutal, heartless and cold. His movements were swift and elegant, yet strong and deadly. In years past he had made himself of a reputation and now, he was even beyond that.

The best warrior ever alive.

ooo ooo

They stood in the flower field. Squall's heart had already made a choice and was up to live for it. He would stand by her without hesitation, doubt or confusion.

He would be damned if he didn't.

ooo ooo

She rested between shadows, her wounds healing quickly thanks to her innate attributes. Her mind was focused on him and the battle he was facing in her name. Her mind had always questioned why he had followed her even to this extent...

... But her heart had always known the answer.

ooo ooo

When had it all started?

She remembered leaning against his chest, her body surrounded by his arms and the warmth he emitted. In that silent and peaceful moment, all she could hear was his heart beating against hers, soothing her like a lullaby.

She would have given anything just to freeze time at that exact moment and remain like that with him.

"I don't want the future. I want the present to stand still," she muttered, her soft voice breaking the silence, "I just want to stay here with you..." Tears stung at her eyes again, as she remembered the way the technician had spoken, "Nobody would want to be around me anymore..."

She held him tighter, "... I'm scared."

ooo ooo

The sun illuminated her form, making her even more beautiful to his eyes. His heart tightened, while a scowl – not in anger, but in sheer resolution – showed on his face.

He had reached a decision.

_Even if yo__u end up as the world's enemy, I'll..._

_.. I'll be your knight._

ooo ooo

She could hear his agony, her heart skipping a beat. She focused her energy, the thin curtain that divided dimensions ripping at her command. Stepping inside the vortex she had created, she kept her mind focused on him, preparing the next stage of strategy: one that would bring them together, combining their powers so they could defy the destiny that was written above their souls the moment they had united.

ooo ooo

"How? How will you save me?" she asked, her gaze turning towards him.

He didn't look at her, instead his gaze kept focused on the horizon, "I'll come up with something... There's gotta be a way."

After a brief pause, he finally looked at her. His expression unchanged except for the look in his eyes. The way the ice melted just to show his love for her, spreading a warm feeling through her body, "Don't worry. Trust me."

And she did.

She had trusted him with every ounce of her self.

Even when they had been banished by what he'd considered home all his life. When their friends had turned their backs on them, and other nations had proclaimed a death warrant over their heads, she had trusted him.

Together, they arrived to ruins they had visited seemingly eons ago. Centra Ruins as others even before them had called them. At the entrance, was a sign that read:

My Blue Haven.

And it sure was.

Squall and Rinoa had arrived to what many years before had been the hiding place of a Sorceress and her Knight, Odin. And now, just as before, the place would be the perfect hideout for such a couple.

There, they performed a ritual they had encountered some weeks before. One that would melt their souls together for all eternity, bonding them beyond death and making them stronger. They needed to be stronger, the world was against them and if they wanted to succeed in that war, they needed to use every resource at hand.

However, with that union tragedy entered to their lives.

ooo ooo

Now they fought together, their powers combining in a furious and massive attack. Their foes were tough, well trained and quite determined.

He fell and now she stood alone in front of them...

ooo ooo

Some weeks after arriving at their new home, Galbadia launched an attack on them, aided by Garden's forces. Both lovers tried their best to defend their lives, but they were quite outnumbered and Squall was badly injured.

At the sight of her love's dying form, Rinoa's power exploded, rage and pain stimulating her abilities to a godly level. Her eyes changed, the sorcery power inside her manifesting in them, replacing their deep brown warmth with golden fury. Her Sorceress wings transformed into shadows of their former selves, while her hair glowed with silver light.

Her enemies fell like flies at the mercy of her boundless power. Once the battle was over and the remaining troops withdrawn, Rinoa used her magic to heal Squall and they were together again.

But it wasn't enough.

She wanted revenge for what they had done to him...

ooo ooo

When did it begin?

When Rinoa's desire to stay with her love made her wish time stood still.

When Squall's heart chose to stay with her forever.

When Garden and the world nations decided they were a threat and started their hunt.

When pain and anger turned into hate.

When hate lead to death.

When death remained as well as love.

When love could only exist in a world where no one would chase them anymore.

When a world like that could only exist within Time Compression...

ooo ooo

"I am Ultimecia," her soft voice echoed through the chamber.

It was fate.

ooo ooo ooo O ooo ooo ooo

_Author's note:_

_I'm not quite fond on the whole Ultimecia-Rinoa theory, but I heard an interesting commentary the other day and was inspired to write this fanfic._

_I hope you liked it!_

_And, as always, all critics are welcome._

_Love you all,_

_Celestial Rage_


End file.
